Rogue One: Scarif Update
The Rogue One: Scarif Update was an update for 's released on Tuesday, December 6, 2016. It added the and introduced hero traits to all base game heroes. Other notable changes in this update were: *Added the Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-Wing VR Mission for PS4 players *Changed bacta so it now affects heroes, granting them a max of an additional ten health points *Max rank increased from Rank 90 to Rank 100 Patch notes New Content for DLC Owners *New levels: Four new maps set on Scarif and in space above the planet. *New game mode: Infiltration. **A three-phased mode in which Rebels must first breach the shield surrounding Scarif by escorting a U-wing to the Shield Gate. Once they’ve landed, their objective is to create a diversion by blowing up an Imperial cargo ship. Immediately afterwards, the Rebels must complete their mission by stealing Imperial secrets and escaping. *New Weapons: **A180: A unique blaster pistol which can be modified to become other blaster types. Once equipped, your Star Card hand will be replaced with three different modes you can activate: ***Sniper Mode ***Rifle Mode ***Ion Mode **DT-29: A blaster pistol which uses ammunition instead of the overheat system. *New Star Cards: **Sonic Imploder: A hybrid grenade that deals damage to the enemies as well as blinds targets that are looking towards the explosion. *New Heroes: **Jyn Erso: ***Rifle Extension – Transforms the blaster pistol in to a blaster rifle. You can switch mode between pistol and rifle modes at any time without a cooldown. ***Sonic Imploder – The grenade deals high damage, blinds enemies and reduce armor for targets. ***Truncheon Surge – Jyn performs a short forward melee strike using her baton. The ability starts with 3 charges, but can hold up to 9. ***Passive: For each kill with her blasters or grenade, Jyn will gain charges for Truncheon Surge. The amount she gains is equal to the level of her trait. **Director Krennic ***Armor Breaker – Krennic will fire a powerful blaster bolt that deals high damage and does armor reduction. ***C2-B5 – A unique version of an astromech droid is deployed. It is AI controlled and has the following abilities: ****Scan Ping ****Squad Shield ****Dioxis Defense ***Wrath of the Empire – Boosts team members in a small radius around Krennic. On top of a temporary armor increase, it has the following effects: ****For regular soldiers it will increase the total health to 200, but it will automatically deplete until the players health reaches 50 Health regeneration will not activate until the player drops to 50 health. ****For heroes and Krennic they will receive a 10% temporary health boost. ***Passive ability: An armor boost effect is applied to all nearby players, including Krennic. The armor boost effect is dependent on the number of nearby players. Heroes count for two players ****Level 1: 1 Player ****Level 2: 4 Players ****Level 3: 8 Players ***Death Troopers: 2 players are able to spawn in as a Death Trooper whenever Krennic is on the battlefield. They are equipped with the following gear: ****Weapon: DLT-19 ****Ability 1: Thermal Imploder ****Ability 2: Cooling cell ****Ability 3: Smart Rocket *New Vehicle: **U-wing: A vehicle only available in space above Scarif as part of the new Infiltration game mode. It can utilize the following abilities: ***Speed Boost ***Shield ***Jammer *New Power-ups: **U-wing: Fire a turret mounted on the side of the U-wing as it circles above the map. You can protect yourself with the following abilities: ***Shield ***Jammer **TIE Striker: An Imperial only power-up available only on Scarif. When activated, an AI controlled TIE Striker will make a strafing run on nearby Rebel players. *Hutt Contracts: **New Hutt contracts: Four new Hutt Contracts have been added to the game. General *PlayStation: Added the STAR WARS™ Battlefront™ Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission. *Drivers: The required AMD drivers for Battlefront are now 15.7 and above. *Armor: A new armor system has been introduced. Increased armor decreases damage taken, where reduced armor increases damage taken. *AI ships: Reduced the damage the AI vehicles deal. This change affects the AI support pick-ups from Y-wings, B-wings, TIE Defenders, & TIE bombers. *Skirmish: Fixed an issue in which the Multiplayer Star Card hand wasn’t available. *Game modes: Updated various spawn locations. *Traits: Added a new way in which Traits are level up. It is point based now with different action granting more points. Playing the objective will grant more points than kills will do. *Traits: Resolved a bug in which the traits will not reset whenever a player is defeated at level 3. *Speeder Bikes: Resolved an issue which allowed speeder bikes to instantly kill heroes. *General: Various minor UI issues. *General: Updated the localization. Game Modes *Death Star DLC: Added Cargo and Droid run to the death star interior levels *Walker Assault: Resolved a bug in which players could spawn multiple heroes by waiting in the hero selection screen. *Walker Assault: Removed TIE Interceptors during the last uplinks on Twilight on Hoth. *Extraction: The shipment will now destroy any medical droid placed in its path. *Extraction & Sabotage: Resolved issues that could cause the player to get stuck in the hero selection screen. *Sabotage: Increased the spawn time for AT-STs . *Sabotage: Increased capture areas and moved them slightly. *Heroes vs. Villains: Is now best of 3 and all maps are played twice enabling players to play on both teams. *Battle Station: Space power-ups now properly respawn during the first phase. *Game Modes: Updated various spawn locations. Weapons & Star Cards *Bryar Pistol: Lowered secondary fire damage from 300 to 120. *Bryar Pistol: Increased cooling power from 0.1 to 0.07. *Bryar Pistol: Increased rate of fire from 240 to 280. *DLT-19X: Raised minimum damage from 65 to 67. *Stinger Pistol: Increased base impact damage from 5 to 7. *Stinger Pistol: Increased the active time for both basic and black card by 1 second. *Stinger Pistol: Removed the penalty of un-equipping the card before firing. It will no longer go into cooldown when performing this action. *Disruption: Added a 1.5 second delay from when the Star Card is activated to when the effect is triggered. *Disruption: Users who activated a Disruption card can’t run during the deploy time. *Disruption: When activating the Disruption card, sparks will emit from the player in order to notify enemy players in close proximity. *Astromech & Viper Droid: Added a lock-on multiplier that have the following effects: **If a target is more than 25m away from the droid, it will not take 1 second to lock-on, but rather 2 seconds. **Pulled in the effective range of the projectiles. **Lowered the minimum damage slightly. *Bacta effect: The bacta effect now applies to heroes. This applies to both Bacta Bomb and Medical Droid. When applied to heroes it adds an additional 10%, with 10% being the maximum amount. *Spawn Screen: Added more clarity for certain weapons with unique effects by adding a short description to certain weapons in the spawn screen. Heroes *General: Stun effects are not applied with each attack anymore. Players have a 1.5 seconds window where they can’t be consecutively stunned by the same attack. *General: Several attacks are now doing more damage to droids: Lightsaber, Force Push, Saber throw, and Saber Rush. *Luke Skywalker: Health increase from 1050 to 1100. *Luke Skywalker: Force Push damage increase from 100 to 130. *Han Solo: The Shoulder Charge's hit box has been increased. *Leia Organa: You can now cancel the Trooper Bane ability. *Leia Organa: Health Token healing amount decreased from 50 to 40. *Leia Organa: Health increase from 1000 to 1050. *Nien Nunb: No longer takes damage from his own Proximity Bombs. *Chewbacca: Increased damage of main projectile from 40 to 45. *Chewbacca: Increased explosion damage of main projectile from 25 to 30. *Chewbacca: Roar active time increased from 10 to 12 seconds. *Chewbacca: Mobility speed increased very slightly. *Chewbacca: Health increase to 1500. *Palpatine: Health Token healing amount decrease from 50 to 40. *Palpatine: Very slight Lightning damage decrease. *Boba Fett: Wrist Rocket increased inner blast radius from 2.5 to 3.5m and the outer from 4 to 4.5m. *Boba Fett: Wrist Rocket homing range increased from 25 to 35m. *Greedo: Precision Shot will now briefly stun Luke. *Greedo: No longer takes damage from his own Dioxis Grenade. *Dengar: Hurricane Strike damage input fixed, it no longer hits multiple times on one enemy. *Dengar: Increased base damage of Hurricane Strike from 100 to 130 *Bossk: Predatory Instincts will no longer randomly turn off. *Vader: Can attack and block while Force Choking enemies. *Traits: Added Traits to all base game heroes. **Luke Skywalker: Sprint speed boost. ***Level 1: 20% ***Level 2: 40% ***Level 3: 80% **Han Solo: Damage fall off distance and general damage increases. ***Level 0: 22m and 30 min. damage ***Level 1: 30m and 40 min. damage ***Level 2: 45m, 50 min. damage and 75 close damage ***Level 3: 70m, 60 min. damage and 80 close damage **Leia Organa: Increases armor for all nearby Rebels and Leia. ***Level 1: Rebels 20%, Leia 40% ***Level 2: Rebels 40%, Leia 60% ***Level 3: Rebels 60%, Leia 80% **Emperor Palpatine: Recharge Lightning every 3 seconds. ***Level 1: 9% ***Level 2: 18% ***Level 3: 25% **Darth Vader: Armor increase based on the number of enemies surrounding him. Heroes count as 2 enemies. ***Level 1: 20% for 1-2 enemies ***Level 2: 50% for 3-4 enemies ***Level 3: 80% for 5+ enemies **Boba Fett: Passive scan distance and Jetpack recharge every 3rd second. ***Level 0: Scan 5m, Jetpack 0% ***Level 1: Scan 10m, Jetpack 6% ***Level 2: Scan 15m, Jetpack 12% ***Level 3: Scan 30m, Jetpack 18% Stats & Progression *Diorama: Jyn Erso, Director Krennic, TIE Striker and U-wing have been added to the Diorama. *Ranks: Increased from 90 to 100. *Appearances: The new Shoretrooper Captain unlock has been added as a rank 100 unlock. *Scoring: Resolved an issue in which match bonus wasn’t correctly rewarded on Death Star maps and modes. *Hutt Contracts & Challenges: Improved the system and resolved issues in which Hutt Contracts would not track progress but still grant rewards. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)